parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Percy White and the Seven Girls
Percy White and the Seven Girls is a spoof of snow white and the seven Dwarfs Cast *percy (Thomas and friends) as snow white *Nia (Thomas and friends) as prince Florian *Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) as queen grimhilde *screenslaver (incredibles 2) as queen grimhilde as hag *Ilsa Lund (Casablanca) as doc *Deanna Troi (Star Trek) as grumpy *Beth (total drama) as happy *Zoey (total drama) as sleepy *Meg Griffin (family guy) as bashful *Sharon Spitz (Braceface) as sneezy *Kayley (Quest for Camelot) as dopey *devious diesel (Thomas and friends) as the magic mirror *Felicity Fox (Fantastic Mr. Fox) as the huntsman *various animals as forest animals Scenes *Percy white and the seven girls part 1 - opening credits/prologue *Percy white and the seven girls part 2 - The Professor'a magic diesel *Percy white and the seven girls part 3 - percy meets Nia (I’m wishing/one song) *percy white and the seven girls part 4 - The Professor'a dark demand *percy white and the seven girls part 5 - in the woods (percy runs away) *percy white and the seven girls part 6 - percy’s Animals (with a smile and a song) *percy white and the seven girls part 7 - Percy discovers a cottage *percy white and the seven girls part 8 - whistle while you work *percy white and the seven girls part 9 - meet the girls (heigh ho) *percy white and the seven girls part 10 - Percy Explores Upstairs *percy white and the seven girls part 11 - Searching the Cottage (Part 1) *percy white and the seven girls part 12 - Searching the Cottage (Part 2) *percy white and the seven girls part 13 - the girls discover Percy *percy white and the seven girls part 14 - percy meets the girls *percy white and the seven girls part 15 - bedroom arguement/supper’s Not Ready Yet *percy white and the seven girls part 16 - ("Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum") *percy white and the seven girls part 17 - Felicity Fox tells Nia about percy *percy white and the seven girls part 18 - Deceived/The Professor Disguised Himself *percy white and the seven girls part 19 - ("The Girls' Yodel Song") *percy white and the seven girls part 20 - ("Someday My Princess Will Come") *percy white and the seven girls part 21 - bedtime *percy white and the seven girls part 22 - screenslavers evil plan *percy white and the seven girls part 23 - the girls leave for work *percy white and the seven girls part 24 - Percy meets screenslaver *percy white and the seven girls part 25 - a race against time *percy white and the seven girls part 26 - Percy’s death and funeral *percy white and the seven girls part 27 - True Love's First Kiss/happy ending *percy white and the seven girls part 28 - end credits (best day of my life) BA11369B-55D7-46A1-B199-E396B8CC4EB6.png|Percy as Snow White Nia the African Tank Engine.png|Nia as Prince Florian Professor_Utonium_in_The_Grim_Adventures_of_Billy_&_Mandy.jpg|Professor Utonium as Queen Grimhilde 16643C11-6AC2-4435-BB5B-0FD24911E11E.png|screenslaver as queen grimhilde as hag Ilsa-Lund-casablanca-9494736-500-375.jpg|Ilsa as doc Bethana.png|Beth as happy ZoeyinTDAS.png|Zoey as sleepy Meg_Griffin.png|Meg Griffin as bashful Sharoncutiepie.jpg|thumb|Sharon Spitz as sneezy Kayley.jpg|Kayley as dopey PopGoestheDiesel53.png|Devious diesel as the magic mirror Category:Snow White Movies Category:Snow White Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Movie Spoofs Category:Thomas parodies Category:Trents gang spoofs Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarves Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Movie Spoof Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarves Movie Spoof Category:Genderswap Spoofs